Un regalo para Walker
by Ghoul girl
Summary: Allen esta deprimido...esta fecha le trae recuerdos llenos de sentimientos. un bello regalo para nuestro querido peliblanco. FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS w


**Bueno este es mi especial de navidad…**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del anime/manga D GRAY MAN creado por la excelentísima Katsura Hoshino (aplausos). La historia si es mía. ¡¡ATTENTION!! Pequeño spoiler de la serie. Esa es la razón por la que evito escribir de la serie en sí y solo uso a los personajes. (spoiler)…T^T**

**(*) la estrellita esta significa cambio de escena.**

* * *

25 de diciembre.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido brote de habas— espeto molesto (ya saben quién) Kanda.

—…lo siento…— dijo el peliblanco con un tono apagado, el cual no era común en él.

En situaciones anteriores a esta, cuando esos dos se encontraban nadie se acercaba, la situación se convertía en un intercambio de insulto y casi siempre parecía que terminarían peleando, sin embargo el chico peliblanco se disculpo. Inclusive para el espadachín, el cual estaba extrañado, tanto que se quedo viendo al chico mientras se iba esperando a que se devolviera y le dijese bakanda o algún tipo de insulto mediocre como los que solía decir. Nada de eso ocurrió.

*

—¿Kanda, Kanda…me estas escuchando?— preguntó el pelirrojo

el pelinegro no respondió simplemente se limito a levantarse de la mesa en la que sin permiso Lavi se había sentado a molestarle. En ese momento llegó Lenalee con una expresión de preocupación.

¿También lo viste, verdad?— cuestionó la chica, atinando a la duda del chico. Quien solo bufo como señal.

¿Ver qué?— preguntó intrigado.

Es que Allen ha estado un poco extraño desde ayer se le ve…apagado…—explico la chica. —hoy lo encontré en el pasillo y no me saludo como lo hace siempre, él solo… me esquivo… eso es algo muy raro , no suele evitar a las personas de esa forma— explicaba la chica antes de ser interrumpida por una de las suposiciones del pelirrojo.

¿No le habrás hecho algo?— miro acusadoramente a Kanda

No digas estupideces…—bufó el pelinegro,— yo no le he hecho nada — aclaró

Dudo mucho que sea por él, Lavi— anunció la chica mirando a Kanda— siempre pelean y nunca se había puesto así antes por eso, es más…Jerry me dijo hace un momento que Allen no ha venido a comer todavía, algo le está pasando — explico la chica

Ante tal explicación, especialmente lo último que dijo ambos chicos estaban más que sorprendidos, Allen una persona que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de comer cuando estaba en la orden no se ha inmutado en venir a comer ya entrada la tarde. Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal.

*

— ¿Por qué? No me interesa lo que le esté pasando al estúpido brote de habas, ese es su problema— anunció kanda mientras se retiraba.

Lenalee evidentemente molestar por la actitud de su compañero, se apresuro a detenerle

—Kanda, ¡espera!— exclamo la chica. —Allen es nuestro compañero… no podemos dejarlo así ahora, no tienes que decirle nada, solo ven con nosotros, por favor— rogo la chica, mirándole con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir. —aunque…si no quieres no tienes que venir…— agregó la chica con un tono triste mientras seguía el camino a la habitación del peliblanco.

Lavi le dedico a kanda una mirada reprobatoria.

—¡Deja de mirarme como si lo hubiese matado!— exigió molesto.

—Si fuese tú, ella también haría lo mismo…somos sus amigos no podemos dejarlo así— dijo el pelirrojo

—tsk…yo no soy su amigo— repuso

—pero eres amigo de Lenalee y no te atrevas a negarlo—

Los ojos del espadachín se entrecerraron, no podía negar la amistad que tenia con Lenalee, eso sería peor que hacerla llorar.

Muévete— bufo el espadachín mientras retomaba el camino hacia la habitación del peliblanco.

Lavi sonrió satisfecho, inclusive él no sería capaz de negarse con algo así, después de todo todos eran compañeros y apoyarse era algo que hacen, hasta el orgulloso y prepotente de Kanda era capaz de proteger a sus amigos, como lo hizo en aquella ocasión, cuando los akumas atacaron la anterior base.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, quedamente la chica toco la puerta mientras llamaba al chico.

—¿Allen…estas ahí?— llamó la chica

Silencio.

Molesto, ya que el chico no respondía, decidió tocar más fuerte. En ese momento el ruido seco de la madera siendo golpeada, resonó por el pasillo.

¿Qué hacen aquí?— cuestionó una voz familiar para los chicos.

¡Oh, dos puntos! ¿sabes donde esta Allen?— pregunto como si nada el pelirrojo.

Ejem — dijo aclarándose la garganta ante anunciando su disgusto ante las palabras del joven bookman.—primero que todo: no soy dos puntos, soy link; segundo él no está ahí— anuncio el joven rubio.

La chica supuso al igual que el resto que, link podría saber el paradero de su joven amigo, sin embargo no estaban muy seguros de que este les dijese algo.

Etto…¿sabes por qué Allen esta así? Es tu pasas mucho tiempo con él y…bueno lo has investigado, debes de saber algo— asevero la chica.

Él pareció pensárselo un momento. A_ la mente del joven, venían los recuerdos de la vez en la que Allen le habló sobre Mana, cosa que nunca había hecho con otra persona. _

"_Allen me dijo que era como un mueble por eso es fácil hablar conmigo"_

—por favor…estamos preocupados por Allen, desde ayer pareciera no ser el mismo, está muy apagado, es más ni siquiera ha ido a comer— explico la chica

En ese momento link pareció reaccionar si Walker no comía podía enfermarse y si se enfermaba tendrían sería difícil para él controlar al catorceavo ya que estaría muy débil…

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Allen, o al menos eso parece. Hoy hace ya unos años antes de que él conociera a el general Cross, un hombre llamado Mana adopto a Allen.

Los chicos ignoraban esa información.

"_Convertí en akuma a una persona que era importante para mí y luego la asesine"_

—¿Entonces hoy es el cumpleaños de el brote de habas?— preguntó el pelirrojo

Link asintió —en teoría así es— agregó

Lenalee se quedo pensativa un instante y luego le pidió a los chicos que buscasen a Allen mientras ella regresaba, Kanda no estuvo de acuerdo dijo que se iría ya que no tenía nada que ver en eso.

Otra vez la chica puso la cara de borrego a medio morir, pero luego miró seriamente al chico mientras decía

—Allen necesita de todo nuestro apoyo—

Ante esas palabras el hombre solo volvió a bufar molesto.

*

—¡¡¡Allen!!!—

Escucho como lo llamaban mientras miraba curioso a quien lo había encontrado.

—¿Lenalee? ¿Cómo me encontraste?— cuestionó con sorpresa

La chica recuperaba el aliento después de haber corrido hasta allí.

—¡Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte!— dijo mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca para levantarlo, sin embargo este no coopero. Zafándose del agarre de la chica, la cual quedo algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

—No tengo ganas de ver a los demás, Lenalee yo quiero estar solo un rato— anunció con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes…?— pregunto la chica, sin esperar respuesta mientras el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos tristes.

El chico la miro algo culpable…

"_Soy un grandísimo tonto"_ pensó molesto_

Se levanto acercándose a la chica un poco, mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro de la chica.

—estoy bien, eso solo que…me pongo algo nostálgico en esta fecha, eso es todo. No tienes de que preocuparte, ya se me pasara— aseguro el chico.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo, Allen eres todo un caballero, consolador de chicas!— exclamo Lavi, quien señalaba algo en el marco de la puerta donde Lenalee y Allen se encontraban.

El peliblanco miro hacia arriba, mientras se alejaba abrumado después de reaccionar dos segundos tarde.

La chica apenada al ver el muérdago colgando del marco de la puerta, se sonrojó, acto seguido el pelirrojo se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

—¡¡Allen!! Me alegra que estés bien, todos estábamos preocupados, inclusive Jerry empezó a llorar cuando no fuiste a comer pensó que ya te gustaba su comida y tuvimos que decir que te sentías un poco enfermo…y se puso más histérico— al recordarlo una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo. —Etto… ¡inclusive Kanda se preocupo por ti!— dijo sin más antes de recibir otro golpe esta vez por parte de el espadachín. Quien después de ello se retiro no sin antes decir.

—No causes más problemas estúpido brote de habas— bufó

Allen sonrió sarcásticamente ante aquel comentario —el único que causa problemas aquí eres tú…bakanda— exclamo el chico

—tsk— fue su única respuesta, aquello hizo que una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, la cual los otros no vieron.

*

Abandonaron la azotea mientras Lavi no dejaba de mirar pícaramente a Lenalee, aun no se le había olvidado que los dos, ella y Allen habían estado parados debajo del muérdago. Rodeo los hombros de la chica con su brazo acercándola a él, mientras le decía solo para que ella escuchase.

—¿por qué no le has dicho nada, eh?— musito curioso

¿A quién?— cuestionó. La mirada cómplice que lanzo hacia el peliblanco quien entendió inmediatamente lo que quiso decirle con aquel gesto, ya que se puso completamente rojo.

—Solo dices tonterías, Lavi— dijo mientras se soltaba del pelirrojo, apretando el paso para llegar antes al comedor. Mientras lavi sonreía satisfecho. La había hecho sonrojar.

De pronto el pelirrojo se paró en seco dio media vuelta y miro a Allen seriamente. Eso hizo que el peliblanco se pusiera algo nervioso, no entendía la razón de aquella mirada tan seria.

¡Deja de ser tan gilipollas!— exclamó

El pequeño exorcista extrañado solo atino a fruncir el seño mientras arqueaba una ceja.

*

Antes de pasar al comedor, fue a la oficina de komui…mejor dicho quería esconderse ahí.

—¿hola?— dijo alguien detrás de él dándole un susto de muerte. —lamento haberte asustado, Allen. Feliz Navidad — anuncio Johnny con animo.

—¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar en el comedor con los demas?— cuestiono el peliblanco

—Igual que tú— inquirió el científico.

—etto…— musito mientras llevaba la mano hasta su nuca, le habían pillado. —es que vine a buscar algo, que olvide — mintió

¿No será que estas evitando a alguien?—

Esa pregunta le erizó la piel al chico, _¿A quién estaba evitando? _Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse…acaso el comentario de Lavi le afecto…quería hacerse el desentendido pero le estaba siendo difícil, estaba muy sensible y no quería ser impulsivo…pero…realmente deseaba que mana o su maestro estuviesen ahí, aunque este último dudaba mucho que fuese de utilidad.

—Espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando…aunque no esperes mucho para ir al comedor o te perderás de la celebración, estoy seguro de que todos quieren felicitarte — anuncio el pequeño hombre de cabellos castaños.

Allen se volteo hacia él extrañado. Inmediatamente Johnny adivino la razón de la sorpresa del chico.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños, no?—

—yo…no lo sé en realidad, pero podría decirse que si— explicó

Johnny solo asintió y sonrió mientras se alejaba.

*

Vagando por los pasillos escuchaba las voces de las personas celebrando…realmente no estaba seguro si ir o no, se sentía algo nostálgico. Aunque debía de estar feliz ya que ahora tenía una enorme familia que se preocupaba por él y lo quería, tenía el mejor regalo que se le pudiese dar a una persona…aunque no lo recibía solo en navidad sino siempre, con cada gesto de sus amigos, el verlos a ellos, el recordar las palabras _**"sigue siempre adelante" **_lo motivaban a continuar a pesar de lo difícil que se pusieran las cosas. Sin darse cuenta, cambio de rumbo desviándose del comedor.

"_¿dónde estoy?...rayos me perdí"_

Camino hasta que al doblar en uno de los corredores tropezó con alguien. El paro al sentir la presencia de esa persona sin embargo esta no lo hizo venia corriendo y no pudo evitar chocar contra el pecho del chico, produciendo un ruido sordo gracias al impacto. El chico logro evitar su caída y la de la chica al tomarla por la muñeca.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupado

—Sí, estoy bien—

—Me alegro— dijo el chico con una sonrisa, esta vez verdadera.

—Allen…—musito la chica, antes de que un nudo se formase en su garganta.

El chico extrañado, trato de mirarla a los ojos pero estos estaban ocultos por el flequillo, recordando las palabras y acciones de su compañero Bookman en las últimas horas, días y semanas, paso por la mente que la chica…sacudió su cabeza antes de que la frase se completase siquiera.

—lo siento…y gracias— dijo el chico

Ella lo miro, entonces ladeo la cabeza en señal de que no había entendido el por qué de esas palabras. El chico entendió sonrió nuevamente y se dispuso a explicar

—lo siento: por comportarme como un tonto esta mañana, no debí evitarte ni a ti ni a los demás. Gracias:… por estar siempre conmigo—

Ante esto la chica se abrió los ojos por la sorpresa no se esperaba esas palabras.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el sonrojo en sus rostros era evidente al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco reduciendo la distancia.

Detrás de Allen se pudo escuchar como alguien se carraspeaba, aclarándose la garganta. Los habían sorprendido, algo nervioso Allen pego un pequeño salto. Mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó con el mayor recato posible el vigilante del señor Walker, Howard link. —deberían estar en el comedor…el cumpleañero no debe faltar a su propia fiesta, señor Walker, eso es de mala educación— asevero el hombre.

—etto…lo siento, es que me perdí— se excuso con una sonrisa.

El joven hizo un ademan con la mano para que el chico peliblanco y la señorita lee, lo siguieran. Estos caminaron detrás de él sin decir nada, justo antes de llegar Lenalee, se acerco a Walker para caminar a su lado, mientras sus ojos aun seguían ocultos por su fleco.

Al principio dudo, pero después se atrevió. Tomo de la mano a la chica, la cual lo miro sorprendida para luego corresponder el gento.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Allen— susurro la chica mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano del peliblanco.

—Gracias, por este regalo, Lenalee — agradeció dulcemente el chico.

Dos minutos después los chicos llegaron al comedor después de link quien intercambio miradas con Lavi. Este último sonrió ampliamente al ver cumplido su cometido

—¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Allen!!!— se escucho en coro, por parte de todos los comensales.

Ese día para Allen seria inolvidable, no solo por el recuerdo de haber conocido a Mana, sino también porque recibió el regalo más grande que puede serle otorgado a una persona después de la vida misma y ese regalo es el amor, el amor de la gente que lo rodea, en especial de la persona a la que tanto ama.

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, FELICES FIESTAS!

_

* * *

_

_**especial de navidad...como se ha pasado el año de rapido..., en fin hay que disfrutar cada segundo que la vida nos da, por mas micerable que seamos hay que verle el lado amable, si bien las situaciones no cambian, nosotros si podemos cambiar la forma en la que tomamos las cosas ^w^ aprendamos de allen, si algo bueno nos ha enseñado es a no rendirnos, y** '**NO IMPORTA QUE TANTO ALGO NOS MOLESTE, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESE ALGO NOS AMARGUE LA VIDA' ^w^.**_

un regalo es un consejo el que lo conoce bueno..y el que no ahi va: _**no basta saber, tambien hay que aplicarlo para que realmente valga la pena. **no se si sirve de algo xD _

etto...espero que haya sido de su agrado el 2009 se nos fue rápido. ¡¡¡que la pasen super cool en estos dias feriados!!!

* * *

oh por cierto este es un fic de D GRAY MAN pero no importa...estoy escribiendo una historia colectiva con mi amiga paula elric, una serie de drabbles sobre soul eater, la historia se llama **"La columna de Soul y Maka**" esos dos se encargaran de responder las preguntas de sus fans ^w^ cualquiera que sea y eso sera por medio de los reviews que dejen.

aqui les dejo el summary y si no han visto soul eater...se los recomiendo ^w^

_Semi AU. Soul y Maka trabajan en el afamado periódico de Death city respondiendo las preguntas de sus fans. ¿Soul celoso? ¿Un reto a cumplir? ¿Soul estará dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta? ¿Maka estará dispuesta a salir con sus admiradores por despecho? Descúbranlo aquí, en la columna de Soul y Maka. SoulxMaka. By Gouldh girl y Paula Elric._

¡¡felices fiestas les desea Ghoul Girl!!


End file.
